


closer;

by orphan_account



Series: dj got us falling in love [3]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, I Love You, Indian Wells, M/M, Making Out, and they're saps, being dramatic, saschanos have separation anxiety okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sascha and Stef reunite after over a month apart.-When the knock comes it makes him jump, and all of a sudden he’s nervous, so nervous – what if everything has changed, what if Stefanos doesn’t feel as strongly as he does now, now that he thinks he could die if he must wait for one more second.Sascha can’t feel his legs as he walks to the door in three long strides, hand almost trembling as he opens the door.And there he is.
Relationships: Stefanos Tsitsipas/Alexander Zverev
Series: dj got us falling in love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554148
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	closer;

_> Uber driver says we’ll be there in 20 min_

_> >Room 304_

_> >I’ll wait for you there_

_> >Hurry up, I miss you_

_> I miss you too._

_> Dork._

Sascha rereads the conversation for the twentieth time in the last twenty minutes. He feels a little ridiculous, what with the way his heart has not stopped pounding in his chest at the idea of seeing Stefanos again after Melbourne, of holding him, kissing him, smelling the salt of his sweat and the spice of his shampoo. It’s been over a month and it’s been _hell_. He didn’t know you could miss someone so viscerally, so profoundly that it makes you a bit sick and a bit breathless every day you wake up without them by your side.

But that’s how he felt.

That’s how he _feels_ , now, waiting in his hotel room, his senses in overdrive, his heart on alert.

Still, when the knock comes it makes him jump, and all of a sudden he’s nervous, so nervous – what if everything has changed, what if Stefanos doesn’t feel as strongly as he does now, now that he thinks he could die if he must wait for one more second.

Sascha can’t feel his legs as he walks to the door in three long strides, hand almost trembling as he opens the door.

And there he is.

There he is.

The moment their eyes lock Stefanos breaks into a smile so beautiful, so full of love that Sascha feels like he could cry, and maybe his eyes do sting a little.

“Hi, Sasch”, Stefanos says, and he’s trying to look cool, he’s trying to sound amused at how he left Sascha speechless but he’s breathless too and his voice wavers a little.

“I love you,” Sascha blurts out, and that was definitely _not_ what he had meant to say – they’ve never said it to each other before. Sascha’s never said it to anyone, and he can’t stop the blind panic that grips his throat like a vice the moment he realizes Stefanos could not feel the same, that he could be about to get his heart broken.

Stefanos stares at him for a long moment, mouth slightly agape, eyes on fire.

“You love me,” he repeats, dumbfounded.

And there’s no point in denying it, Sascha doesn’t think he could bring himself to say he doesn’t even if he wanted to.

“Yes. Yes, I do,” he says, swallowing down his fear, and he wants to touch Stefanos so badly, to feel his heartbeat and his warmth, that his hands are clenched into fists to keep from grabbing him before he’s had a chance to answer.

Stefanos is still staring at him, and Sascha thinks this is about to turn into a horrible mess, end then – Stefanos’ mouth is crashing on Sascha’s, hot and demanding, and his big hands fly up to cradle Sascha’s face with a sweetness that’s shocking compared to the fiery intensity of the kiss. Sascha feels utterly consumed by it, he grips the front of Stefanos’ t-shirt to try and regain his balance as Stefanos walks him back towards the bed, the door closing behind him with a click and leaving them finally, _finally_ alone.

Sascha’s legs hit the bed and he lets himself go down, Stefanos following him and never breaking the kiss until Sascha is supine on the bad and Stefanos is hovering over him on all fours.

Stefanos takes a long minute where he just looks at Sascha, his roaming gaze so hot and possessive that Sascha feels himself shiver under it.

“You love me,” Stefanos says again, sounding in complete disbelief.

“Yes,” Sascha huffs with a half-laugh that comes out a bit too desperate for his own good. “Yes, Stefanos, you dumbass _,_ I love you”.

Suddenly, Stefanos lets himself fall on top of Sascha, his face hidden in the crook of Sascha’s neck. Sascha hugs him then, finally feeling like he can breathe again despite being smothered by two meters of Greek boy.

“I love you too,” Stefanos murmurs, and only then does Sascha realize that Stefanos may be _crying_ , his voice watery and his body shivering, breath heavy and irregular.

Immediately, Sascha’s hand cradles the back of Stefanos’ head, his fingers gently carding those caramel curls reassuringly, protectively.

God, he loves this boy so much it scares him.

“Hey. Stef, it’s okay, _zvezdochka_. Don’t cry, baby, shhhhh”.

Stefanos kisses his neck, soft, gentle kisses all the way up to Sascha’s ear and then down his jaw, Sascha’s heart is beating a staccato tempo in his ribcage and Stefanos is once again looking down at him, and his gaze is so intense as he seemingly studies Sascha’s face that Sascha suddenly feels like he’s blushing.

Stefanos definitely notices, smiling before stroking Sascha’s cheekbone with his thumb.

“Hi,” he says, shaking his head as he smiles incredulous.

“Hi,” Sascha replies this time, smiling as well as he runs his arms around Stefanos’ broad shoulders to drag him closer.

“I missed you,” Stefanos says before leaning down to kiss Sascha breathless – a deep, bone-melting affair that has Sascha feel completely weak and also like he will die if he doesn’t get to kiss every inch of Stefanos’ body.

He rolls them over, and Stefanos complies easily as Sascha takes his shirt off before removing his own as well.

“I’m gross from the plane,” Stefanos says, quite unconvincingly as he angles his head back to leave Sascha more room to devour his neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses.

“Mhm,” Sascha says, without missing a beat, moving down to kiss Stefanos’ chest. He grazes his teeth over one nipple, shocking a soft moan out of Stefanos, whose hand flies into Sascha’s hair, tugging gently as Sascha makes is way down his torso.

“Sascha,” Stefanos pants, sounding halfway to wrecked already. “Sasch - Sasch, I missed you so much, I _need_ you”.

Sascha’s eyes fly up to Stefanos’ face: he’s blushing all the way down to his chest, his warm, chocolate gaze is hot with desire and his mouth is wet and pink as he pants, looking down at Sascha with such obvious want that Sascha feels himself go immediately hard.

“Tell me what you want,” he pants, and his own voice sounds deep and husky.

Stefanos drags him up until they’re kissing again, and this time it’s hot and desperate, and it has them both moaning as they grind against each other.

“You,” Stefanos whispers when they finally have to gasp for air. “I want you, all of you”.

Sascha takes one of Stefanos’ hands in his and kisses it, a shockingly sweet gesture compared to the frantic kissing of just a few moments before. “You have me,” he pants. “I’m yours”.

They don’t do anymore talking after that.

The evening finds them cuddled together on the bed in their pyjamas, Stefanos’ laptop propped up as they watch _You’ve Got Mail_ – Stefanos suggested it, of course, but Sascha went along with it without protesting too much, and he’s secretly enjoying it, mostly because he’s leaning back between Stefanos’ legs, back against his chest and head rested on his shoulder.

“She’s completely insane,” Sascha comments, revelling in the feeling of Stefanos dotting small, butterfly kisses all along his neck and jaw, making him shiver pleasantly despite the warmth spreading through his body.

“Hm?”

“This Kathleen girl. She’s taking this whole bookstore thing way too seriously. Tom Hanks is right, it’s just business in – hey, why’d you stop?”

Sascha turns his head and finds Stefanos glaring at him in outrage. He would be way more believable if he wasn’t still holding Sascha in his arms and their long legs weren’t completely tangled.

“…I take it you also think that this guy is an asshole?” Sascha asks, amused, before adding, “yeah, of course you do. She’s the 1990s equivalent of a vlogger who constantly posts philosophical quotes on social media”.

“And by analogy, that makes _you_ the asshole,” Stefanos quips back.

“Ah, but I’m your asshole. And you love me,” Sascha says, and he feels himself break into a toothy grin, canines on display and all. God, he really is becoming an unbearable sap.

Stefanos smiles back almost as if he can’t help it, and he shakes his head.

“I do. Now watch the film so you can understand why she’s obviously the better character and why Tom Hanks kinda sucks”.

“Your wish is my command, _zvezdochka_ ”.

They fall asleep way too late, finishing the film and watching _Sleepless in Seattle_ right after because apparently Stefanos has a thing for ridiculously cheesy 90s romcoms. Sascha’s last thought before sleep claims him is that he could marry this boy. His sweet, dorky, Greek boy with kind eyes and strong shoulders – and oh, he wants that and _maybe_ , maybe he’ll get to have this forever one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked it <3


End file.
